New Jew in Town
by Gleek4Eva101
Summary: AU, Finn's entire life appears to be in ruins, until Puck calls him one night telling him of the new hot girl in town. He never saw it coming, but this big-nosed Jewish girl changes everything that he thought he believed in, forever. Dash of Puckleberry in the first few chapters, eventual Finchel. Rated M for language and lemon/smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is slight AU in that there is no Glee Club yet at the beginning, and Rachel only has one dad who is divorced and has just moved into town. Enjoy!

_Funny how the tiniest things can change a person's life forever. One second you're on a straight path that appears to be set in stone, and in a flash, the next second you find yourself caught up in a whirlwind, about to embark on a completely different journey that will change everything that you know, forever. At first, when these tiny things come across you, they appear insignificant. But one day, maybe years into the future, you look back and realize just how much that seemingly insignificant thing impacted your entire universe. "Tiniest things" could mean a chance encounter, or even tripping over a stone on the sidewalk…or maybe, a single, short phone call. _

Everyone else was out having fun, even his parents. Kurt was out with Blaine, "studying" at his house (as if anyone actually studies on Friday nights), and Burt and Carole were spending a celebratory weekend at a resort for their one-year anniversary. But Finn? He was at home, lounging on the couch in nothing but a holey grey T-shirt and his boxers after a shower, his hair matted and soaking wet and a beer in his hand. His mind was hazy from all the alcohol circulating through his system, but it was what he wanted—to lose all fear of consequences and forget about everything altogether. Finn simply didn't want to have to feel anything anymore, because if he let himself be subject to his emotions, he knew that he would only feel pain. Almost two months into his senior year, and Finn had already taken on a completely new attitude: life freaking sucks.

It only made it worse that during the past summer, he had been so anxiously awaiting his last year of high school. He thought that it could be like his victory lap—after all, he already had everything. Finn was the golden boy, with his position as star quarterback on the football team, sky-high popularity, and beautiful blonde cheerleader girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. But it all ended when the recruiter for Ohio State came, and told him that he had "reached his ceiling" and obviously had "no promise, and no future" in football. From there, Finn had plummeted into depression. First he quit the football team for fear of failure, and started to doubt that he could ever have much of a future in anything. _At least I still have Quinn, _he had thought. _She loves me, and we're high school sweethearts who are going to get married someday. She's so beautiful, with that luscious, wavy blonde hair and deep jade-colored eyes with specks of hazel…_and then she dumped him. Turned out she didn't truly love him nearly as much as she loved his popularity, and with his quarterback position had gone his perfect rep. That left him single, heartbroken, hopeless, talentless, useless, and most of all—a loser.

Taking a swig from his bottle, Finn reached for the television remote and began flipping through channels halfheartedly. There were so many corny shows about people finding their dreams, doing great things, falling in love, and other fairy tale cliché shit like that, so he eventually gave up on finding something decent to watch and strode over to the fridge to grab another beer. He couldn't wait to get to the point where he was so drunk that he would simply pass out and not remember anything about the night before. Too bad he couldn't just pass out forever.

_I'm useless. I can't do anything. My life is worthless, and I'M worthless. Dying would be nice. I could rot away under a gravestone, in the dirt for the rest of eternity. Fuck Quinn. Fuck the world. Fuck everything, _Finn thought to himself as he poured more and more of the light brown poison down his throat. It didn't even burn on his tongue anymore. He just wanted more and more; alcohol was one of the only escapes that he had, and he wasn't going to stop consuming it. Finn had become an alcoholic.

Suddenly, he heard the _brrring-bring _of his cellphone, as it rotated from the vibrations on the wooden kitchen table. He leaned over to see who was calling, and found that the screen flashed, **PUCK CALLING. **Sighing, Finn reached over to answer it. Although he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, Puck was his wingman and best friend, and he had been pretty awesome about swiping more liquor for Finn from the ladies whose pools he cleaned.

"Heeeelloo, Puck," Finn said into the phone, his words slurring together. He almost didn't recognize his own voice. Puck did not care though, and immediately began shouting into the phone with sheer excitement.

"DUDE. So today my mom came home with this divorced guy from my temple, who just moved into town with his daughter, whose our age, and SHE'S DATING HIM. So at first I was totally freaking out, cause my mom's like ancient, but then his daughter came in, too, because they were staying over for dinner, and FUCK! Her name is Rachel Berry. She's so, so, so freaking hot! I almost wanted to fuck her right then and there, dude, 'cause she was wearing this super short and tight strapless dress, and I could see her amazing boobs, and I swear I could almost see her freaking PUSSY when she bent over! And she's starting at our school on Monday!"

"Awesome, dude…realllly greeattt," Finn replied drunkenly, although he hadn't actually been listening all that well. Puck could sense Finn's insincerity, and paused for a moment, remembering that maybe it wasn't cool to be telling Finn about meeting a hot chick just when Quinn had so recently dumped him.

"Sorry, man, maybe I shouldn't have told you, because of Quinn…"

"No, it's fiiine, I'm just like super… super…drunk, and like I toootally am over Quinn even though I miss those cute little sounds she made when I screwed her and stuff…hell, who am I kidding, I love her and I'm sooo miserable and—" Finn was cut off by Puck, who was shaking his head on the other line, surging with sympathy for his friend.

"Finn, get some sleep, I think you definitely had too many beers this time. As your best friend, I'm not gonna let you talk to me while drunk. And don't go drunk dialing anyone else, especially not Quinn! Good night, bro." With that, Puck hung up, knowing that Finn would have ended up saying too many things that he would regret in the morning. And just at that moment, as Finn stumbled back to the couch, he passed out on the hard, cold ground. Then, there was only darkness, as slumber consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song that Finn sings in the shower in this chapter is Evanescence's "Bring Me To Life." DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song. I only used its lyrics for the purpose of entertainment, in order to properly convey Finn's sadness. He already feels lifeless inside. Also, I would like to send out a special shout out to the FFnet user "noro" and then someone who reviews using the name "Guest"- you two have reviewed every one of my stories and stayed tuned with everything that I write. Thanks so much for your support :) Anyways, enjoy! ~Gleek4Eva101

The next morning, Finn woke up with a massive hangover—his head was pounding, his stomach churning rapidly, and he felt ready to hurl. Luckily, Kurt wouldn't be home for a few hours (Finn knew that he and Blaine liked to cuddle in bed during the mornings). He tried pushing himself upwards back onto his feet, but found that it was hard to walk. His legs buckling under him every few minutes as he swayed back and forth unstably, he stumbled up the stairs and into his bedroom. The moment he spotted the toilet, he puked into it, his head almost completely submerged inside. Finn barely remembered a single detail of the night before, other than that he had received a call from Puck about some new girl named Rachel. It didn't seem important at all though, of course, for Puck was always ranting about wanting to screw random girls. And some of them weren't even the least bit pretty; sometimes Puck merely wanted them to get laid for a night, and would only choose them for their boobs or something. Besides, for the past four years, Finn had only had eyes for Quinn. He barely would have noticed if Charlize Theron, the gorgeous famous blonde actress, kissed him, because it was all about Quinn in Finn's universe.

Quinn had always told him that they were meant to be, and that they would last forever. Together, they had won junior prom king and queen, and it brought Finn more joy than he had ever thought possible. He went as far as imagining their future engagement and wedding day. After all, he had thought, they were the perfect, typical couple—the two most popular kids in the school who would go on to grow old together. He could simply take over Burt's tire shop and Quinn could be some sort of agent or businesswoman, and they would live happily ever after. Now, Finn realized just how much of a fool he had been, and the thought of being stuck in Lima, Ohio working to fix cars for the rest of his life, alone, only made him depressed. Maybe when he had Quinn and football, it all sounded like an ideal fantasy to him, but now he realized that it was exactly that: a fantasy, and nothing more. And what else could he possibly do with his life? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Once he was done puking, Finn stripped away his clothes, and jumped into the shower. He tried imagining that he was washing away his shame, sadness, and dishonor along with the stench of puke and alcohol, but it was no use. Those were things he was burdened with, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find a way to shake it off. As the water flowed over him, he began to sing. He often did so in the shower, to help him find an outlet for conveying his feelings and releasing some of the pain built up inside.

_Bring me back to life, _

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_I can't wake up!_

_Wake me up inside…_

He tapped his foot to the rhythm and began to lose himself in the music. Singing always made him feel a hint of pleasure. Music and alcohol—his two great escapes. When he was finished washing up, he hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Finn stared into the bathroom mirror at his reflection, trying to catch a glimpse of the happy, extremely lucky boy that he had been not so long ago. However, he found nothing. As he stood there, cold, wet and naked, he heard the little melody of his phone indicating that he had just gotten a new text.

**Sup dude. U feelin bttr? So tht Rachel chick came over again dis morning wid her dad, and I asked her out, and she fucking said yes! I wana c her tits. Bare. Only prob wid her is she calls me Noah. Damn. **

Finn laughed slightly—his friend's constant profanity was sometimes amusing, and despite his own personal issues, he was glad that Puck seemed to be so happy. Even though Puck would probably just dump the girl after screwing her…but whatever. At least Puck was constantly smiling and lived a life completely free of worry. He was still on the football team, and was totally a stud who could get any girl he wanted. Not to mention Puck had plans for expanding his pool business in CALIFORNIA after high school. That was a hell of a lot more than Finn had planned for himself. Slowly, he began typing up a reply to Puck's text.

**Awesome! N thx, I'm feelin much bttr. Terrible hangover tho. Needa eat sumthin n take an advil. Hav fun on ur date, when/where is it? **

Puck replied only a few seconds after.

**Hangovers suck, bro. I feel ur pain. And date's out to eat ice cream after dinner and watch a movie tonight, but we all know it'll end up in my bedroom ;) **

Finn felt himself becoming nauseous again, although he couldn't tell if it was from the hangover or from the tiny jealousy he felt at Puck going on a date. Quinn and him had gone out for ice cream a lot...and a movie…and they sometimes did end up in his bedroom. Oh, damn, the way she stared up at him with those eyes…

He shook his head quickly to make the memories go away, and then responded to Puck's text once more. He knew he couldn't take another second of talking about dates, though, so Finn told him that he had to go.

**Puck u r such a sex animal.. lol but I hope u enjoy urself anyways. Gtg cya l8r**

With that, Finn shut off his phone and shoved it into a drawer of the nightstand by his bed. He knew Puck would probably reply to his "sex animal" comment with something very explicit, and Finn definitely didn't want to think about dating _or_ sex at the moment. His headache was growing worse with every minute, so he popped in some Advils and then went on to make himself a sandwich. Finn was surprised by how starving he was; he finished his meal in under five minutes. When he was finished, he desperately needed something to wash it down with.

He went over to the fridge and scanned the contents inside. He was about to reach for the carton of orange juice when Burt's beer supply on the shelves of the door caught his eye. They were so tempting, standing there with their perfectly shaped brown bottles and liquid inside, just waiting to be guzzled down. Before he could stop himself, Finn grabbed a bottle and began drinking, all over again.


End file.
